Lusheeta
by Laura030189
Summary: Une voix étrange... un réveil assez surprenant... Leia se retrouve plongée au coeur d'un monde inconnu avec à ses côtés un jeune homme dont le regard semble cacher un lourd secret, mais aussi un homme assoiffé de pouvoir... CHAPITRE 2 EN LIGNE
1. Chapter 1

- Leia, ma chérie, descends vite ! On n'attends plus que toi !

- J'arrive, maman !! Une petite minute !

La jeune femme prit son sac, vérifiant qu'elle n'oubliait rien et descendit les escaliers menant au hall d'entrée, après avoir fermé la porte de sa chambre.

Leia prit le soin de fermer la porte à clefs derrière elle car ses parents étaient déjà dans la voiture et l'attendaient, puis fila les rejoindre.

La jeune femme arborait ses 18 ans et possédait une silhouette fine et élancée avec des formes assez bien proportionnées juste là où il fallait, que sa robe légère d'été laissait entrapercevoir car celle-ci était resserrée au niveau du buste. Une brise tiède vint caresser son visage possédant une bouche fine avec des lèvres légèrement pulpeuses, un nez fin et malicieux montrant l'intelligence de la jeune femme, ainsi que des yeux dont la couleur se rapprochait de la couleur de l'eau après la tempête pouvant rappeler son fort caractère. Leia remit une mèche brune derrière son oreille. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux tomber sur ses épaules et dans son dos s'étant rappelé que sa cousine Frédérique la préférait cheveux détachés que le contraire.

- Ah te voilà, lui dit sa mère.

- Oui, excusez-moi pour ce léger retard, mais je finissais d'écrire une lettre, répondit Leia en montant dans la voiture et donnant les clefs de la maison à sa mère, pendant que son père démarrait.

Le voyage se passa sans difficultés majeures. Leia et ses parents arrivèrent comme prévu pour l'anniversaire de Frédérique. En effet, la jeune cousine fêtait ses 25 ans et avait invité toute la famille ainsi que ses amis.

Lorsque celle-ci vit la petite famille arriver, elle se précipita pour les accueillir.

- Bonjour Daniel, bonjour Hélène ! C'est vraiment très gentil de votre part d'être venue !

-On n'allait tout de même pas rater une si belle occasion de te voir Fred ! Et que ne ferais-je pas pour ma filleule adorée hum ?, répondit le père de Leia avec un sourire, embrassant la jeune femme tout en l'enlaçant, après que sa femme l'eut saluée.

Avec un sourire, Frédérique les invita à rejoindre les autres. Lorsqu'ils s'éloignèrent, la jeune femme se tourna vers Leia et sans prévenir, les deux cousines se sautèrent dans les bras l'une et l'autre.

- Ca fait vraiment plaisir de te revoir Leia ! Ca fait si longtemps !

- Mouis, tu l'as dit Fred ! Tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'ai sauté de joie quand on a reçu ton invitation papa, maman et moi !, ajouta la jeune adulte, en se détachant d'elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Encore heureux ! Sinon, je me demanderais bien pourquoi ma chère cousine que j'adore le plus au monde serait ici , répliqua Fred, en éclatant de rire et en l'entraînant vers les autres, Je vois que tu es devenue une belle jeune femme avec le temps! Tu dois faire fureur auprès des garçons non ?

- Arrêtes ça Fred... si tu continues, je sens que je vais faire un meurtre.

- Ce que j'ai peur... hé !!, répliqua la jeune femme de 25 ans en recevant une petite tape derrière la tête de la part de sa cousine préférée, qui en finit par rire.

Les deux jeunes femmes passèrent la plupart du temps ensemble, se racontant des souvenirs tous aussi loufoques les uns que les autres. De temps à autre, Fred présentait Leia à quelques uns de ses amis et ils parlaient ensemble pendant un long moment.

Lorsque sa cousine lui demanda de l'excuser afin de recevoir d'autres invités qui venaient tout juste d'arriver, Leia en profita pour faire le tour de l'immense parc où la fête avait lieu. En effet, les parents de sa cousine étaient de riches PDG d'entreprises et la jeune femme avait demandé l'autorisation de ses parents de faire sa fête dans l'une de leurs résidences au sud du pays.

Après avoir vidé sa coupe de champagne, elle s'éloigna de la foule et s'engouffra plus en profondeur dans le parc. Elle découvrit un endroit apaisant et calme malgré les faibles murmures de la foule qui se trouvait non loin. Quelques rayons de soleil perçaient le feuillage des arbres éclairant ainsi la petite clairière où Leia se trouvait. Elle vit au loin un petit calvaire dressé au bout du chemin. La jeune femme décida de s'y rendre afin d'y regarder d'un peu plus près. L'endroit était entouré d'une grille style XVIIIème siècle avec en son centre une croix en pierre vieillie par le temps avec en son coeur la statue de la vierge. A ses pieds, une pierre tombale où des inscriptions étaient gravées mais que l'on ne pouvait déchiffrer. Leia s'arrêta devant la grille observant la croix ainsi que la pierre tombale. On n'entendait plus rien à part un murmure faible qui était celui du vent, mais cela, elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte, trop absorbée par le texte gravé sur la pierre tombale, essayant de savoir ce qui était inscrit. Soudain, elle entendit un faible murmure autour d'elle, l'appelant.

"Leia... Leia..."

Malgré les brises du vent, Leia arrivait à percevoir ce que ce murmure ou plutôt cette voix lui murmurait. Ce qu'elle entendit la fit frissonner.

"Tu es à moi... Personne ne m'empêchera de te prendre... tu es à moi, tu m'appartiens..."

Tout en entendant ces paroles, elle ressentit comme un effleurement au niveau de son cou, puis au niveau de ses épaules, comme si quelqu'un se trouvait derrière elle et s'amusait à l'effleurer d'une main. Leia était comme paralysée par cet effleurement qu'elle sentait et qui lui faisait parcourir des frissons d'horreur dans tout son corps. Et cette voix qui n'arrêtait pas de l'appeler, de lui dire qu'elle ne pouvait lui échapper. La jeune femme se reprit en secouant la tête, faisant ainsi disparaître tout murmure à part celui du vent. Elle haletait, quelques gouttes de sueur perlant sur son front.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?, se demanda-t-elle à haute voix, une main sur son front.

Leia releva le regard en direction de la croix et de la pierre tombale. Puis, elle se retourna, rebroussant chemin en entendant sa cousine l'appeler au loin, non sans jeter un dernier regard interrogateur en direction du lieu qu'elle quittait.

La journée se passa sans autre incident et Leia avait été très ravie d'avoir pu revoir sa cousine qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps à cause de son travail. En effet, Fred était hôtesse de l'air et on la voyait rarement revenir à la maison, si ce n'est que pour quelques jours, le temps de se reposer et de laver ses affaires.

Leia avait même oublié l'incident du calvaire et ne pensait maintenant qu'à deux choses: revoir sa cousine préférée le plus vite possible et retrouver son lit car il était tout de même plus de 00h00 et le temps de faire la route, la famille n'était pas rentrée avant une bonne heure, sachant que ses parents travaillaient le lendemain. Leia, quant à elle, était en vacances donc pouvait profiter d'une grasse matinée bien méritée après cette journée. Surtout qu'elle avait prévu avec ses amies Ingrid, Charlène et Marie de faire une sortie à la mer. Ce n'est qu'après une route, qu'elle se glissa sous les draps ravie de la journée qu'elle avait passé et tomba dans les bras de Morphée dès sa tête reposa sur l'oreiller.

Le lendemain, Leia découvrit sur la table de cuisine après s'être levée, un petit colis à son nom, accompagné d'une lettre. Elle découvrit le nom de l'expéditeur qui n'était autre que sa grand-mère, qui lui souhaitait un bon anniversaire en lui priant de bien vouloir la pardonner pour son retard car elle avait eu quelques difficultés à envoyer ce colis.

La jeune femme sourit en lisant la lettre. Puis, elle porta son regard sur le colis qui ne demandait qu'à être ouvert. Leia prit donc un couteau pour ouvrir la boîte et découvrit à l'intérieur un joli coffret qu'elle ouvrit de suite. Ce qu'elle découvrit, l'époustoufla. A l'intérieur se trouvait un pendentif dont la pierre était bleue avec un drôle de symbole doré gravé dessus. La jeune femme vit une petite note accompagné du pendentif.

_Ma chère Leia,_

_je te lègue ce pendentif que ma grand-mère m'avait elle-même légué à l'âge de mes 18 ans. J'espère qu'il te plait et que tu pourras un jour la léguer à une de tes filles ou bien à un de tes petits-enfants. Ce pendentif est dans la famille depuis des générations._

_Prends-en soin et n'hésite surtout pas à le porter, cela me ferait très plaisir._

_Avec amour_

_Ta grand-mère_

Il est magnifique !, pensa la jeune femme en regardant la pierre de plus près. Celle-ci à la lumière du soleil brillait et on pouvait distinguer comme de petites flammes bleues à l'intérieur, autour du symbole.

Leia décida de le mettre dès aujourd'hui voulant faire plaisir à sa grand-mère même si elle n'était pas là. Elle ouvrit le fermoir et mit le pendentif autour de son cou.

Elle monta dans sa chambre pour voir comment allait le pendentif sur elle et se regarda dans la glace. Avec la robe bleue qu'elle portait aujourd'hui, le pendentif faisait ressortir la couleur de ses yeux. Avec un sourire satisfait, Leia entreprit de redescendre à la cuisine afin de préparer son pique-nique pour sa journée à la plage avec ses amies. Elle ne prit pas de petit-déjeuner car il était déjà tard et l'heure du déjeuner n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Leia ne mangea qu'une pomme en guise d'en-cas pour tenir jusqu'à midi.

Ses parents ayant pris la voiture pour aller travailler, la jeune femme se devait d'attendre Marie pour que celle-ci vienne la chercher. Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps car à l'instant même où elle mettait son pique-nique dans un sac, la sonnette retentit. La jeune femme prit les clefs dans la niche située à l'entrée et ouvrit la porte pour se retrouver devant une autre jeune femme, les cheveux bouclés et bruns coupés courts, avec des yeux noisettes, habillé d'une jupe blanche arrivant en-dessous des genoux et d'un débardeur jaune.

- Coucou la miss ! On y va ?

- Salut Marie ! C'est parti ! Le temps de fermer la porte à clefs et je te suis !

Leia s'exécuta, et s'installa dans la voiture aux côtés de son amie. La mer n'était pas loin et les deux jeunes femmes n'avaient que 15 minutes de route devant elle.

- Alors quoi de neuf depuis vendredi dernier ?

- Oh rien de spécial ! J'ai revu ma cousine hier car elle fêtait ses 25 ans ! Ca m'a fait vraiment plaisir de la revoir, tu ne peux pas savoir !

Leia avait omis de parler de l'incident qui s'était passé dans le parc dont elle s'était souvenue en parlant de l'anniversaire de Fred, ne souhaitant pas aborder le sujet sachant que son amie aurait du mal à la croire.

- Tu m'étonnes ! J'aimerais beaucoup avoir ta chance car moi ma petite cousine, à part les conversations via Internet, je ne la vois jamais...

- Ah oui ! C'est vrai qu'elle habite en Guyane... Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu la reverras bien un jour car je pense qu'elle ne restera pas là-bas toute sa vie non ?

- Peut-être... enfin bon, voilà voilà...

Leia sourit à la dernière phrase de son amie. Marie avait le tic de toujours dire "enfin bon, voilà voilà" lorsqu'elle ne savait plus quoi dire où lorsqu'une conversation se terminait. Elle ne s'en rendait jamais compte.

Les deux amies rejoignirent Ingrid et Charlène sur la plage car celles-ci habitaient sur place et n'avaient donc aucune route à faire. Leia distingua cependant une silhouette masculine aux côtés d'Ingrid qu'elle reconnut tout de suite comme David qui était son petit ami. Après avoir dit bonjour à tout le monde, les 4 jeunes femmes et David s'en allèrent en direction de la plage. Ils s'installèrent tranquillement et en profitèrent pour manger car il était déjà midi. David avait installé un parasol afin de se protéger du soleil car il était assez dangereux de s'exposer à cette heure de la journée. Le repas se passa à merveille et les conversations allaient bon train, allant des cours aux futurs projets de sortie.

- Au fait, Leia ! J'ai remarqué que tu avais un superbe pendentif sur toi ! Ou l'as-tu trouvé ?, lui demanda Ingrid, enchaînant sur une bouchée de son sandwich.

- Oh oui, c'est vrai ! Il est vraiment super beau !, ajouta Charlène en le regardant de plus près.

- Merci, répondit la concernée en souriant, je l'ai reçu ce matin par colis. C'est ma grand-mère qui me l'a offert en guise de cadeau d'anniversaire. D'après ce qu'elle m'a dit, c'est un bijoux qui est dans sa famille depuis plusieurs générations…

- Vraiment ?, questionna David, eh bien pour un bijou de famille, il est très bien conservé !

- Mouis, je suis d'accord avec toi, acquiesça Marie, tu n'as pas peur de l'abîmer en le portant ?

- Hum non… Ma grandmère m'a recommandé de la porter en me disant qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre, alors c'est ce que je fais !, répondit Leia après avoir bu une gorgée d'eau.

- En tout cas, il te va très bien, n'est-ce pas les filles ?

- Tout à fait d'accord !!, répondirent les 3 amies en chœur, tout sourire et finissant tranquillement leur repas.

Le reste de l'après-midi, ils restèrent à traîner sur la plage, les uns se baignant, les autres profitant du soleil pour bronzer. Après une partie de beach volley et un goûter sur la terrasse du café du coin, Leia se fit raccompagner par Marie chez elle, pressée de se refaire une journée comme celle-ci.

En attendant que ses parents rentrent, Leia décida de préparer le dîner. Elle fit un dîner léger composé d'une salade de pâtes, avec des tomates et autres crudités. Lorsque ses parents rentrèrent, ils se mirent directement à table et lorsqu'ils eurent tous fini, Leia débarrassa son assiette afin de pouvoir monter dans sa chambre par la suite pendant que ses parents se prélassaient sur la terrasse, profitant de la fraîcheur du soir qui commençait à s'installer peu à peu.

La jeune femme passa la plupart de sa soirée à lire un livre que ses amies lui avaient offert sur la période des Guerres de Vendée. En effet, Leia aimait beaucoup l'Histoire et avait l'intention d'exercer un métier dans ce domaine, plus tard.

Lorsqu'elle se coucha, elle prit soin d'enlever le pendentif de sa grand-mère pour le poser sur sa table de nuit. Elle s'endormit la tête vide de pensées.

« Leia… Leia… »

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils dans son sommeil. Ce murmure, cette voix. La même voix qu'elle avait entendu près du calvaire. Leia se retourna, bougeant sans arrêt dans son sommeil.

« Tu m'appartiens, Leia… tu ne peux t'échapper, tu es à moi, Leia… A moi… »

La jeune femme poussa un gémissement, le sommeil agité. A ses côtés sur la table de nuit, le pendentif brillait d'une étrange lueur bleuâtre devenant de plus en plus forte.

« C'est ça… viens à moi, Leia… Ensemble, nous aurons le pouvoir et plus rien ne nous arrêteras… »

- Nnnn… non, murmura-t-elle toujours prisonnière de son sommeil, qui êtes-vous ? Allez-vous en… allez-vous en…

« Tu ne peux m'échapper, Leia… tu es à moi… tu m'appartiens… »

La lueur qui jaillissait du pendentif atteignait maintenant le seuil de la lumière. Plus la lumière était forte, plus la voix se faisait réelle et forte.

« Leia… Leia… viens à moi… tu es à moi… tu ne peux t'échapper… Tu m'appartiens, Leia ! »

- NON !!

Sur ces mots, la jeune femme se redressa dans son lit parfaitement réveillée, mais tout ce qu'elle vit, fut une lumière bleuâtre aveuglante, suivi par un noir complet, lorsqu'elle perdit connaissance.


	2. Chapter 2

La vieille femme rajouta deux boulettes de viande comme lui avait demandé un jeune homme qui se dressait devant elle, tenant deux bidets dans sa main, l'un étant ouvert pour y mettre la nourriture demandée.

-Voilà, Alan !

-Merci beaucoup Madame Collmack !, répondit le jeune homme en refermant le récipient et en laissant quelques sous sur la table, avant de filer en direction des mines où l'attendait son patron.

-Tu travailles encore ?, lui cria la vieille femme.

-Oui ! Le patron a encore du travail et donc on fait des heures supplémentaires !, lui répondit Alan en se retournant et en la saluant d'un geste de la main, avant de reprendre sa route.

Alan approchait ses 20 ans. Il était grand et assez musclés vu les travaux qu'il pratiquait dans les mines. En tant que mineur, il avait un sacré caractère, mais cela ne l'empêchait d'être agréable avec tout le monde. Le jeune homme avait beaucoup de succès auprès de la gente féminine. En effet, il arborait des yeux émeraudes et ses cheveux lui tombant légèrement au bas de son cou étaient bruns. Quelques mèches tombaient sur ses yeux, ce qui lui donnait un certain charme. Autant dire, qu'il ne s'ennuyait pas lors des ses visites à la vieille Collmack car celle-ci habitait le petit village situé dans le creux de la vallée et nombreuses, étaient les jeunes filles à vouloir l'attirer dans leur lit.

Le jeune homme arriva à la mine où il posa leur dîner dans un coin avant de reprendre le travail. Soudain, un bruit de vapeur s'échappant, se fit entendre. L'un des gros tuyaux qui ornaient l'entrée de la mine et qui étaient reliés à une immense chaudière, avait une fuite.

-Alan ! Va vite refermer cette vanne !

-Tout de suite, patron !, dit-il en se ruant vers la vanne qui fuyait.

Tout en protégeant ses mains par des gants, il cramponna la roue qui lui permettait de faire varier la pression des tuyaux et la tourna assez vite pour que le moins de vapeur s'échappe. Au moment même où il venait de terminer de tourner la roue qu'une sonnerie se fit entendre. Alan et son patron se retournèrent en même temps en direction de l'entrée de la mine où l'on pouvait distinguer une entrée permettant de glisser une cage d'ascenseur. Alan croisa le regard de son patron et comme si ils s'étaient compris, il sauta pour atterrir souplement sur le sol afin de se diriger vers les commandes de l'ascenseur.

-Je te fais confiance Alan…

-Pas de soucis, patron !

Le jeune homme actionna les commandes et commença à pousser doucement le levier afin que l'ascenseur puisse monter. Au même moment où il leva les yeux au ciel pour voir si les câbles tenaient le coup afin de savoir si il devait réduire sa vitesse ou non, une immense colonne de lumière jaillit du ciel pendant quelques secondes seulement.

(Qu'est-ce que…)

-Freine, bon sang !!, hurla le mineur.

Alan sursauta et freina la remontée de l'ascenseur afin qu'il ne s'écrase pas. Lorsque tout fut terminé, le jeune homme transpirait, tellement il avait eu chaud à cause de l'adrénaline causée par le hurlement de son patron.

De la cage d'ascenseur, ressortirent 4 mineurs qui poussaient un chariot pleins de cailloux. Un homme se dirigea vers eux, prit un caillou pour ensuite le taper avec un petit marteau tout en l'examinant de près.

-Alors ?, demandèrent les mineurs.

-Humpf… rien à faire. Il va falloir creuser encore plus loin pour trouver du minerai. Les temps sont dures… Allez, on rentre !!

Sur ces mots, les mineurs rangèrent leurs affaires et s'en allèrent en direction du village. Alan, lui, n'avait pas quitté des yeux le ciel. Ce fut la voix de son patron qui lui fit reprendre ses esprits.

-Alan ! Tu t'occuperas de ranger le matériel ! Bonne nuit, mon garçon, lui dit-il en prenant un des bidets que le jeune homme avait rapporté et prenant la direction du petit village.

-Patron, attendez !! Vous avez… vous avez vu ?… le ciel, il…, essayait de dire le jeune homme en montrant le ciel du doigt, avant d'être interrompu par le mineur, agacé.

-Tu me fatigues, mon garçon ! Tu ferais mieux de vite ranger le matériel et d'aller te coucher car il me semble que tu as une petite mine !, lui répondit-il tout en éteignant la lumière laissant pour seule luminosité à son apprenti, une lampe à huile.

-Mais patron, je… oh et puis zut…, finit par marmonner le jeune homme, tout en commençant à ranger le matériel, non sans avoir une pensée pour ce qu'il venait d'arriver.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, Alan prit son dîner dans les mains et partit en direction de chez lui. Le jeune mineur habitait tout en haut de la colline, éloigné du petit village. Une partie de la maison était en ruine, mais il restait suffisamment de pièces dans la partie couverte qu'Alan s'était habitué à vivre ici. Et puis, au moins cela l'évitait d'avoir toutes les furies du village à ses côtés. Car il fallait se l'avouer, le jeune homme n'aimait pas beaucoup qu'on lui tourne autour.

Alan releva la tête et distingua, à quelques mètres, son refuge. Malgré la nuit noire, il distingua une forme dans l'herbe près de chez lui. Il courut pour se retrouver ensuite devant une jeune femme, arborant un visage reposant, plongée dans le sommeil. Le jeune homme s'accroupit doucement pour ne pas la réveiller et approcha lentement la lampe pour voir son visage.

Une bouche fine avec des lèvres légèrement pulpeuses, un nez fin et malicieux, ainsi que des longs cheveux bruns. Un seul mot vint à la bouche d'Alan, un seul : « Belle… ». Elle était belle à ses yeux. Alan n'avait jamais vu de fille comme elle avant. Toutes celles qu'il côtoyait, n'égalaient sa beauté, en aucun cas. Il remarqua que la jeune femme portait autour de son cou un pendentif dont le cristal reflétait la même couleur que la colonne de lumière qu'il avait vu il y a quelques minutes. Il fit immédiatement le lien entre cette jeune femme et la colonne de lumière. Ainsi, c'était elle qui était tombée du ciel, mais pourquoi ? Pour quelle raison ? Et d'où venait-elle sinon ? Telles étaient les questions que se posait en ce moment le jeune mineur.

Un bras se glissant sous ses genoux, ainsi qu'un autre dans son dos, Alan porta la jeune femme jusqu'à chez lui. Il la trouva assez légère et lorsqu'il fut rentré, il la déposa sur le lit qui se dressait au fond de la pièce. Le jeune homme la recouvrit d'une couverture et en rajouta une autre par-dessus car il avait remarqué qu'elle ne portait qu'une tenue assez légère et il avait peur qu'elle prenne froid. Le jour, il faisait certes assez chaud, mais les nuits étaient tout de même fraîches dans la région. Il ressortit à l'extérieur pour aller chercher son repas qu'il avait payé et sa lampe à huile et revint aux côtés de la jeune endormie, après avoir posé ses affaires. S'asseyant sur le bord du lit afin de ne pas la réveiller, il la contempla quelques minutes, à la lueur d'une mèche allumée. Puis, il se décida tout de même à aller se coucher car la journée l'avait épuisé. Il s'installa un petit lit avec la seule couverture qui restait, et s'allongea pour finalement s'endormir qu'après quelques heures, se roulant en boule dans sa cape de voyage, la tête pleine de questions.

$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$

Au même moment à quelques kilomètres de là…

Un regard froid contemplant les Landes dans la nuit et un sourire sarcastique étirant peu à peu ses lèvres, l'homme était tel une ombre dont la haute silhouette rattachée à celle-ci montrait son influence et son pouvoir envers les autres. Accoudé à une fenêtre tout en dégustant un verre de vin, il n'était éclairé que de quelques chandelles, projetant ainsi son ombre sur le parquet au sol. Une ombre imposante, dégageant une aura négative et malsaine.

Vêtu d'un pantalon noir et d'une simple chemise blanche en soie dont il avait laissé le haut déboutonné, il arborait un visage jeune d'une beauté ténébreuse. Ses yeux étaient de couleur chocolat se rapprochant du noir et seuls ses cheveux, dont la couleur était d'un blond presque blanc, arboraient un contraste par rapport à sa personne. En effet, celle-ci respirait le pouvoir et le plaisir qu'il prenait à user de son pouvoir pour arriver à ses fins et obtenir tout ce qu'il désirait, la malfaisance et le sarcasme dont le visage prenait un malin plaisir à l'exprimer.

Délayant son vin en faisant tourner son verre d'une main, un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, humant le doux parfum enivrant du liquide rouge.

-Elle est arrivée… Bienvenue dans ton nouveau monde, Leia…, murmura-t-il avant de boire d'un trait le reste de son verre avant de le poser sur une petite table à ses côtés où reposait un livre avec d'étranges inscriptions sur sa couverture.

De ses doigts, il caressa un instant la couverture bordeaux avant d'être secoué par un rire nerveux. Rire qui devint de plus en plus malfaisant au fur et à mesure.

-Hahahahaha !!!! Tu ne pourra plus t'échapper maintenant, princesse !!

$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$¤$

Le lendemain… 

Les premiers rayons de soleil du matin vinrent chatouiller la visage du jeune homme, encore endormi. Peu à peu, il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa, baillant et s'étirant, les membres ankylosés par le lit peu confortable qu'il s'était fait. Alan tourna la tête en direction de son lit, occupé par le corps de la jeune femme qu'il avait recueilli la veille. Il l'observa rêveusement un sourire sur les lèvres, la chemise complètement mise de travers, signe qu'il avait beaucoup bougé durant la nuit.

Reprenant ses esprits, le jeune homme se leva et rangea le lit improvisé pour ensuite s'attaquer au petit-déjeuner. Il espérait que son invité aimait les œufs car c'était tout ce qu'il avait, mise à part quelques fruits, du fromage et un reste de pain.

La douce odeur des œufs sur le plat vint chatouiller les narines de Leia, ce qui eut pour effet de la réveiller. Les paupières de la jeune femme se soulevèrent, pour tout de suite retomber sur ses yeux sous l'effet de la lumière du soleil. Elle leva un bras pour se protéger et se redressa, sa vue devenant de plus en plus nette. La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de se demander où elle était, qu'elle fut interrompu par Alan.

-Ah, tu es réveillé ! Comment te sens-tu ?, lui demanda-t-il en allant à sa rencontre, tout en déposant deux assiettes sur une table au centre de la pièce.

-Je… Bien, merci, mais…

Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Je suis en train de rêver, ce n'est pas possible… Pourquoi je ne suis pas dans ma chambre ?… 

Alan remarqua le trouble de la jeune femme et lui laissa le temps de réaliser où elle se trouvait. Puis lorsqu'elle tourna le regard vers lui, ses yeux lui lançant des interrogations, le jeune mineur prit la parole calmement :

-Tu te trouves ici dans les Landes. Il y a un petit village plus bas dans la vallée et ici c'est chez moi, lui dit-il d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant, je t'ai trouvé hier soir en rentrant… tu étais évanouie.

Pendant qu'il parlait, Leia acquiesçait la tête d'un mouvement lent, essayant de réaliser ce qu'il s'était passé. Si un jour, on lui avait dit qu'elle se réveillerait dans un lit, autre que celui de sa chambre, dans un endroit qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qu'un jeune homme qui possédait un certain charme l'avait recueillie par la suite, elle ne l'aurait jamais cru. Mais que venait-elle donc faire ici et comment cela se faisait-il qu'elle n'était plus dans sa chambre ? Inconsciemment, elle tritura son pendentif, mais ce simple geste lui fit reprendre ses esprits très vite. Le cristal ! Et si, c'était ce cristal qui était à l'origine de cet événement ? Après tout, Leia l'avait bien retiré de son cou avant de se coucher et voilà que maintenant, elle se retrouvait dans un endroit autre que sa chambre, le cadeau de sa grand-mère à son cou.

La jeune femme se prit la tête entre les mains, tellement son esprit se chamboulait de questions et d'interrogations aussi toutes improbables les unes que les autres. Ce fut Alan qui la fit revenir sur terre car celui-ci était partie pour ensuite revenir dans sa direction en lui tendant des vêtements.

-Tiens, ce sont les vêtements de ma sœur car je ne crois pas que tu veuilles rester dans cette tenue toute la journée, dit-t-il avec un sourire. Tu as un paravent pour te changer en toute tranquillité, ajouta le jeune mineur en désignant la cachette du doigt.

Leia prit le paquet.

-Merci beaucoup, mais pour ta sœur… tu ne crois pas que…

-Ne t'inquiète pas !, lui répondit-il, souriant chaleureusement. Ma sœur s'est mariée avec un mineur et elle habite maintenant au village d'en bas donc elle n'a plus besoin de ces vêtements puisqu'elle a renouvelé sa garde-robe depuis !

-Très bien. Dans ce cas…, lui sourit Leia en désignant d'une main qu'elle allait se changer car il est vrai qu'elle n'allait pas rester en nuisette toute le journée. Elle se sentirait assez mal à l'aise à vrai dire, surtout avec une présence masculine à ses côtés.

Les vêtements que lui avait donné Alan, se constituaient d'une jupe longue, descendant jusqu'aux chevilles, dans les tons rouges/bordeaux, d'une chemise blanche assez légère comme portaient les paysans d'autrefois et d'un simple corsai qui se laçait par devant.

Leia enfila la jupe et la chemise dont les manches se finissaient au milieu de l'avant-bras, légèrement resserrées à la fin, laissant les épaules nues, une bretelle de chaque côté de la chemise la retenant afin qu'elle ne puisse pas tomber. Le décolleté s'arrêtait avant la naissance de la poitrine juste pour laisser un peu de pudeur à la femme qui portait la chemise. Leia enfila le corsai par-dessus la chemise, dont les bretelles furent cachées par celles du corsai. Elle le laça afin de bien le faire tenir et n'enfila plus qu'une paire de chaussures qui ressemblaient à des sortes de ballerines. Elle prit même le soin de coiffer ses cheveux en une demi-queue en laissant quelques mèches rebelles entourer son visage car Alan lui avait laissé un ruban de la même couleur que la robe. Lorsqu'elle sortit du paravent, le jeune homme finissait tout juste de déposer les œufs cuits dans les deux assiettes.

-Assiets-toi ! J'espère que tu aimes les œufs car je n'ai pas grand chose d'autres… ajouta-t-il avec un sourire amusé tout en allant poser la poêle pour ensuite revenir vers la table.

Leia eut un sourire. Cela ne la dérangeait en aucun cas de manger des œufs sur le plat au petit-déjeuner. Au contraire, cela lui rappelait son voyage en Angleterre avec l'école. Elle s'était très vite habituée à la culture anglophone.

-Pas du tout ! Cela me convient parfaitement, merci, répondit-elle d'un sourire enjoué, tout en s'asseyant.

Les deux jeunes gens commencèrent à manger, silencieusement. Alan reprit très vite la parole, après avoir avalé une bouchée de ses œufs.

-Au fait, je m'appelle Alan et toi ?

-Leia. Je me nomme Leia, répondit-elle en relevant la tête.

-Leia… C'est très joli comme prénom, j'aime beaucoup !

-Merci…, fit la jeune femme, ses joues rosissant très légèrement.

Le petit-déjeuner se termina rapidement et lorsque Leia se leva en même temps que le jeune mineur pour débarrasser, celui-ci l'arrêta d'un geste.

-Laisse ! Après tout, tu es mon invité donc tu n'as pas à faire ça…

-C'est comme tu veux, mais je voulais simplement t'aider pour te remercier de m'avoir ramené chez toi cette nuit. Sans toi, je ne sais pas où je serai à cette heure-ci… ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Alan émit un léger rire et lui fit comprendre par un simple regard qu'il insistait et ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer en lui prenant d'un geste doux l'assiette que la jeune femme tenait entre les mains.

Pendant qu'Alan débarrassait, la jeune femme ne savait pas faire de ses dix doigts et décida donc d'observer le jeune homme discrètement tout en s'accoudant à la fenêtre. Elle se surprit à trouver qu'il était vraiment bel homme avec son corps bien sculpté qu'elle pouvait deviné à travers sa chemise en l'observant avec plus d'attention… elle, qui ne faisait jamais attention aux hommes. En effet, Leia ne s'intéressait pas pour l'instant à la gente masculine, ce qui faisait son charme, même si celle-ci donnait beaucoup d'attention à la jeune femme. La jeune femme eut une petit pensée pour sa cousine Frédérique, ce qui la fit sourire. En effet, l'hôtesse taquinait beaucoup Leia à propos des hommes, elle qui avait trouvé son bonheur auprès d'un certain Marc tandis que la jeune femme était toujours célibataire.

-Puis-je savoir ce qui te fait autant sourire ?, demanda Alan, qui s'était approché de la jeune femme dès qu'il avait eu fini de tout ranger. Le jeune homme s'était assis sur un coin de la table, en face de la jeune femme.

-Oh rien… j'étais juste en train de penser à une de mes cousines. Elle se nomme Frédérique et adore me taquiner sur le fait que je ne sois pas encore avec quelqu'un dans ma vie et c'est en te regardant que cela s'est produit.

Leia ne réalisa que quelques secondes après, le sous-entendu qui pouvait être fait par ce qu'elle venait dire. Elle baissa la tête telle une petite fille prise en faute, puis la releva pour reprendre la parole. Alan, quant à lui, était surpris de ses paroles mais d'un côté, il avait beaucoup aimé ce que la jeune femme lui avait dit même si il n'y avait sans doute aucune arrière pensée.

-Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te rendre mal à l'aise… Je te rassure, il n'y a aucun sous-entendu là-dessus et…

-Hahahahaha ! Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Bien que j'ai été surpris par ta franchise, je ne m'en sens aucunement gêné, ne t'inquiètes pas…, l'interrompit le jeune homme en éclatant de rire, face au malaise de Leia.

Dis-moi, reprit Alan après s'être calmé, comment est ton monde, là-bas ?

-En réalité, nous avons le droit d'aller où nous voulons dans le monde grâce aux nombreuses technologies qui nous permettent aussi de communiquer très rapidement entre nous. Nous avons le droit d'aimer qui on veut et de croire à qui on veut ou à ce que l'on veut. Nous avons plusieurs religions et de nombreuses cultures différentes. Je t'ai dit que nous avions de nombreuses technologies et bien, grâce à celles-ci, l'Homme a réussi à atteindre le sommet de la plus haute montagne en emportant de l'air avec lui. L'Homme peut également aller dans les grandes profondeurs des mers grâce à une navette en fer, que l'on appelle « sous-marin » et il est même allé dans l'espace et sur la Lune.

-Sur la Lune tu dis, vraiment ?, questionna Alan, très intéressé par le discours de la jeune femme.

Leia acquiesça par un mouvement de tête.

-Mouis, mais il n'y a pas que des choses bien dans notre monde. Bien que les nouvelles technologies nous permettent de communiquer plus rapidement ou d'avoir un meilleur confort en ce qui concerne la santé, le déplacement ou même autre chose, elles ont permis aussi aux Hommes de s'entretuer entre eux…et ça continue encore aujourd'hui dans notre monde…

-Oui, le pouvoir toujours le pouvoir…. C'est ce que veulent les Hommes au plus profond d'eux-mêmes finalement, ajouta la jeune homme gravement, on ne se sent jamais assez puissant et dès que l'instant se présente, on en profite... Oui, ici aussi la guerre a fait des ravages et je dirai même que cette maison en est la preuve.

Leia n'avait pas vraiment fait attention, mais elle eut cru voir le regard d'Alan se voiler en parlant de la guerre. Gardait-il un secret en lui ? La jeune femme ne se posa pas plus de questions car soudain un bruit à la porte se fit entendre.

Alan, se demandant qui cela pouvait bien être car personne ne venait lui rendre visite, c'était toujours lui qui descendait au village, alla ouvrir.

-Bonjour. Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?, demanda le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils lorsqu'il découvrit son interlocuteur.

-Particulièrement oui. J'aimerai que vous me remettiez la jeune femme que vous recueillez chez vous en ce moment-même, répondit son interlocuteur, un sourire sarcastique sur le visage.

Derrière Alan, Leia, qui était restée à la fenêtre, se figea, des frissons lui parcourant le corps et ayant le sentiment d'avoir déjà entendu cette voix froide et charmeuse quelque part.


End file.
